


For the First Time, on a Night in Kirkwall

by inquisitorsmabari



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: This time, Hawke and Anders share their first time together, overcoming Anders' insecurity over his *cough* fade spirit issue *cough* and fulfilling the desires they have held for so long.





	For the First Time, on a Night in Kirkwall

She had sat and watched the sun set over Hightown, watched as the streets emptied, and filled back up again. Day turning to night, dusk turning to darkness, the sun sinking below the skyline and the moons taking their place amongst the stars, illuminating the streets in a pale, white glow. She watched the people of the night with intensity, as they went about their shady business, studying their faces and looking for something she recognised; a wisp of hair, a blue cloak peaking out from under a dark overcoat, a poorly concealed staff. 

It was silly, she told herself, hanging around like this, as if she were 17 again, a little girl who thought she was in love with some guy who was passing through on his travels, who wouldn’t even look at her twice. But she couldn’t stop herself. She’d tried to simply go to bed, but she couldn’t sleep. She tried to read, but she couldn’t concentrate. She tried to entertain Peanut, but he kept drifting off in to the sleep which continued to evade her. Instead, she found herself pacing until she decided that no, it was no good, she was too uneasy, she would have to sit and wait.

“Are you alright there, Rosa?” She jumped at the sound of her name but, of course, it was her mother. 

“Yes, II just can’t sleep,” She said with a sigh. “Just go to bed, don’t worry about me.”

“Well, alright,” She responded, sighing herself before making her way towards her bedroom. She felt bad about pushing her mother away like that, she could see in her eyes that she was worried, and that pushing her away only made her more worried. It would eat at her for a moment, but what else was she to do? She couldn’t exactly tell her mother that she was waiting for a man to call for her, she’d be mortified if she knew what her and her siblings had been doing in other people’s beds, if she didn’t know already.

_Knock knock._

Two quiet knocks at the door made her spring out of her seat at the window and almost run towards the door. Maker she really was like a child, but she couldn’t stop herself, it had been years since they had first met, since she had first looked in to those soft, brown eyes which hid so much pain, but betrayed the kind nature of the man who traded his Ferelden life for one spent in the sewer healing the poor. Maker she didn’t deserve him.

They almost bumped in to each other, Anders having let himself in and Hawke just moments from opening the door for him. But they didn’t do anything about it, didn’t move an inch, they just stood, existing in a moment where time had stopped and instead they just breathed and looked at one another in the darkened room. She had never been this close to him before, never close enough to smell the musty smell of an old cloak put through years of abuse in a dingy old sewer. Not exactly what you needed on a first date but then she had grown up in Lothering.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a simple gesture, his hand reaching up to touch her face, stroking the soft skin on her hairline and pushing a lock of black hair behind her ear. It was such a gentle caress of skin upon skin that it startled her that it made her so breathless, so moved with emotion at this first moment of contact that she could kiss him, right there and then. 

And she did, or, well, they kissed each other, slowly for a few seconds, then with all the intensity of a well kindled fire. She could feel everything that he was in those moments where their lips touched; the fire, the rebellion, the man who wished to save the world, and, as she led him through the house and up the stairs to her room, she hoped with every ounce of her being that that intensity would continue in to the night.

She went to remove his overcoat when she was stopped, his hand covering her own as it grasped at the brown fabric, and they both froze, their lips still so close, but remaining apart despite what she desired so desperately.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I need to talk to you first,” He said, and he did, for some time, and she realised just how insecure he was, how hard it was to open up, let himself give in to desire. She listened to him and she consoled him, until she saw his shoulders relax, his body unwind, and she, in response, did one simple thing. She put a finger to his lips, and he stopped talking in an instant, allowing her to reach up and resume the kiss he had so rudely interrupted. 

After that, after his fears and insecurities had been laid bare, and she had accepted them, had opened her arms to him, it was easy. They slipped in to love making as if they had been doing it together all their lives. Their clothes quickly found themselves on the floor, and they quickly found themselves on top of each other, their lips refusing to part, their hands roaming on skin, unexplored except in their own dreams. But this wasn’t a dream, this was reality, this was _living._

She gasped as she felt him enter her, her senses going in to overdrive as she held him close to her, never wanting to let go, never wanting this moment to end, as he grasped hold of her too, the two of them entangled in each other's arms as his thrust quickened in pace. But she wasn’t having this, wasn’t allowing him to have all the fun, not that she wasn’t having fun, she just knew that she could have _more_ fun.

She pushed herself up so that the two were facing each other, she preferred this, taking some role in the love making, partly because she got more pleasure from it, but mainly because she loved to see the man’s face as she took charge. And she loved it now even more, because she could tell that this was what he wanted, what he had wanted for so long. She could feel the muscles in his neck tense as she kissed the rough, bristled hair which spread down past his chin, a stubble which she found so attractive on a man, and which she would one day, she hoped, feel it tickle and scratch the skin between her thighs.

Their pace continued to quicken as their moans grew louder, to the point where she thought her mother might hear, but she didn’t care, she was too far gone, too deep in the moment to worry about such things. They lay down again once more, with his body over hers as he grabbed at the pillow behind her, as she grasped at the bedcovers, at him, at anything she could. It was ecstasy. Pure, undeniable, ecstasy. 

And then it was over, and the two lay in a slump on her bed, covered in sweat and panting as their hearts raced. They said nothing to each other, nothing needed to be said, not from her, anyway. Instead she just placed an arm around him, protecting from what she had no idea, but protecting him nonetheless as he lay there in the darkness, his head on her chest, his arm around her torso. 

The two fell asleep like that, holding on to each other in the darkness, safe in one another’s arms, safe against a world of demons and Templars. Safe. That was how he would be from now on, safe in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is crap my bf decided to start messaging me halfway through the sex part about his book so it probably got a bit messed up :/ Also it was pretty hard to describe the way Anders' smelt without saying "he smelt like a mangey old sewer".


End file.
